Sword
Sword: These powers are usable with all standard weapons in the PHB, even if they are not roleplayed as swords. Sword Combos work differently than other types of Combos and roll a separate strike roll for each attack made in the Combo. If a Superspeed is used with or against a Sword combo, it applies to all Strikes and all Defenses made. They are still considered Combos, however, and as such, auras and shields used against them can still only be used against a single attack made in the combo, though it can apply to all strikes of a specific attack. If you chose to Power Block a Sword combo, you could use Supreme Aura against all of the Multislash damage rolls, but you would have to use a different aura against the Twice damages. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Thrust Level: 1 Type: One Cost: 3 End UPR: Unlimited Description: You lunge with your body, and attempt to impale your opponent with your blade. You take a -3 penalty to Strike with this power, but deal +50% of your Sword's damage. Template: {(Sword damage + Str mod)*1.5 + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Slice Level: 2 Type: One Cost: 2 End. 5 End + 25 Ki for the UP version UPR: Unlimited, 1/Round Description: This is a clean sweep of your blade against an opponent. This power adds Shield Piercing to the attack, but offers no additional damage. Alternatively, if you're using a sword which is inherently Shield Piercing, you may use a different form of Slice once per round. This version makes your damage Unpreventable, but costs 5 End and 25 Ki, instead of the usual cost. You must declare the usage of this UP Slice when you use this version. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Twice Level: 3 Type: One Cost: 3 End UPR: 2/Round Description: You perform a quick circle-eight motion with your weapon, slashing twice against an opponent in a single action. Strikes and damages are rolled separately for each strike. The first attack made has a -3 penalty to its strike roll, but the second attack gains a +3 bonus to its strike roll. Both strikes made can crit. Separate defenses can be made against each attack, but Superspeeds used with or against this power apply to both strikes, and attempting to parry the strikes made using this power does not incur a Multi attack penalty. Bulk is applied only to the second attack made in a Twice, and can not be applied to both strikes. 1st Strike Template: {(Sword damage + Str mod) + Misc mods} 2nd Strike Template: {(Sword damage + Str mod + Misc mods + Bulk} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ki Enhance Level: 3 Type: Two Cost: 15 Ki per +1d10 base damage, up to 15 Ki per level UPR: Preround Description: Using this power, you can channel your Ki into your weapon, making it a little sharper, stronger, and more durable. This power can only be activated preround, and lasts for the entire round when used. It grants any eligable weapon you wield +2 to all Sword strikes made in the round, and adds 1d10 to the *base* damage of the sword per level you have, costing 15 Ki per +1d10 damage. This power must be used at max ki cost to gain the strike bonus. This power has a unique ability, giving you the option of dispelling the energy infused into your weapon as a blast of Ki. This is considered a Ki attack, using your Ki strike for its strike roll, and deals 1d8*10 damage per die you added to your weapon. Damage which applies to sword does not enhance this damage, but bonuses to Ki damage do. Dispell Template: {(1d8*10 per die + Ki mod) + Misc ki mods + PKU} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Pinpoint Thrust Level: 3 Type: One Cost: 5 End UPR: 1/round Description: This attack is a very precise thrust. It is aimed so perfectly that it can not be blocked. However, it may still be dodged or parried. This attack has -5 to strike. Template: {(Sword's Dice + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} Unblockable ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Multi Slash Level: X Type: One Cost: 1 End + 3 End per hit, up to 1 End + 3 End per 2 levels UPR: 1/Round Description: You perform a dizzying series of strikes with your sword in a single action. You strike once with your weapon, plus an additional time per two levels you have (at level one you'd hit once, at level two you'd hit twice, at level four you'd hit three times, etc). You roll strike and damage separately for each attack. You can only bulk into the first strike you make, and only the first strike can become a crit. Notes: * Supreme Aura and Aura of Protection can be used multiple times (once per hit) against Multi Slash because it's a single attack, not a Combo. Its damage rolls are separate, however, meaning that any shield or aura which has a per-round limit (such as Shield Invents) can only be used against a single damage roll. * The power Freeze avoids all strikes from this power. * You can declare separate defenses against each hit of a Multislash, but parries suffer the usual penalty for attempting to parry a Multiattack (-5), which is applied to all parries made. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Parrying Strike Level: X Type: Three Cost: 2 End, 3 End for a Multi Attack UPR: Unlimited Description: This power allows you to use your sword defensively to catch, knock away, or stop an an opponent's armed or unarmed attack. You make a normal Sword strike with a -3 penalty, with an additional -5 penalty for Multi attacks. Swords can parry other Swords and Hand to Hand attacks, and suffer no additional penalty for parrying Hand to Hand attacks. If you succeed, your opponent loses 1 End per two levels you have. The End Cost and End Loss only happens once per action, not matter how many parry rolls you make or succeed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Perfect Strike Level: X Type: One Cost: 8 End + Lose last action of the round UPR: 1/Round Description: This is a graceful, deadly attack of finesse, striking at an opponent's vulnerabilities. You deal twice your sword's maximum damage. Using this power makes you lose the last action in the round, however if you use it as your last action of the round, you do not lose any action of the next round. This attack does not gain any sort of Bulk damage. Template: Sword Damage + Str mod) + Misc mods)*2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Sword Combo Level: X Type: One Cost: 8 End + ( Cost of the powers used ) UPR: 1/Round Description: You go on the offensive and cut your opponent to shreds, slicing them limb from limb. You perform a Multi Slash, and then a Twice. None of the attacks used can score a crit. The powers used count toward their uses per round, and you can not choose to cancel out part of this attack. You must do all attacks, and you must have all the powers required in order to use it. Notes: * This is a Combo, but a separate strike roll is made for every hit of the Multi Slash and the Twice, and as such separate defenses can be declared against each strike made. Parrying any of the attacks incurs the normal penalty for attempting to parry a Multi attack, and a parry roll must be made against each attack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Advanced Sword Combo Level: X2 Type: One Cost: 13 End + ( Cost of the powers used ) UPR: 1/2 Rounds Description: You strike with your sword and flow in a single, continuous motion. You perform a Multi Slash or Thrust, then a Twice or Perfect Strike, and end with any Offensive Ki power of level three or below. The Ki power hits if the last sword attack in the Combo hits. None of the attacks used can score a crit. The powers used count toward their uses per round, and you can't choose to cancel out part of this attack. You must do all attacks, and you must have all the powers required in order to use it. Using Perfect Strike incurs the normal penalty of losing your last action of the round. Notes: * This is a Combo, but a separate strike roll is made for every hit of the powers you use, and as such separate defenses can be declared against each strike made. Parrying any of the attacks incurs the normal penalty for attempting to parry a Multi attack, and a parry roll must be made against each attack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Ragnarok Level: Z Cost: Half of your current Endurance, rounded up. UPR: 1/Battle Description: This is one of a Sword user's deadliest attacks in his or her arsenal, used only to finish off an opponent when there is no other way. When this power is used, you temporarily create clones of yourself and surround your opponent. All of your clones move in sync with you and strike all at once against your target. 2d5+2 clones are created, each of which dealing your regular sword damage. Your sword's base dice in damage and Strength modifier are multiplied by the number of clones you have, no other damage is multiplied by the clones. This attack's damage is SP, or Unpreventable if the attack's damage is already SP. The End loss from this power can not be altered by any powers or racial abilities. If this power hits, the victim automatically loses their next action. Template: {(2d5+2)*(Sword damage + Str mod) + Misc mods + Bulk} SP or UP